Three Times the Charm
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Another CreativeImagination Conner production. Toby wishes himself away, Sarah takes his place. The norm, you guys know my writing by now. You’ll be a little surprised with this one though.


Three Times the Charm

Chapter One

A Life for a Life

Thunder rolled through the damp gray cotton clouds and rain fell off the roof in sheets, a man made waterfall. This didn't stop Sarah Williams from sitting quietly on her porch swing and taking it all in. The sent of wet soil seeped into her nostrils and the drumming rhythm of the downpour relaxed her body and settled her mind. It was nice to get some quiet time in after a long day of work, though that nagging feeling in the back of her mind kept telling her she _really_ needed to get back inside and get to work on her next chapter. It was one of those things were you keep telling yourself, five more minutes. But when the five minutes are actually over you add on five more. Eventually you find yourself sitting there for hours at a time.

Finally, she forced herself back inside and grudgingly pulled out her laptop. Plopping herself down on her worn couch she managed to type a few lines, but just as quickly deleted them. She sighed in frustration and sat back, trying to clear her mind so something good would come to her. Nothing. The wind brought hold of her attention, seeing she couldn't find anything to write about anyways, and she listened as it blew scraping leaves over the shingles of her roof. A wiry smile rippled across her face, for she quiet enjoyed those stormy gray days that were so often cold and brought icy wet rain that felt like needles falling against your skin.

Her back doors shook gently, though locked they weren't very sturdy. The wind picked up, and soon the screen shook so violently that both flew open. Surprised Sarah sat up in attention, as a gust of wind came crashing through the open doors. Papers scattered like fallen leaves, the old wooden bookshelf shook loose more than half of it's contents and finally, the lights flickered on and off, finally distinguishing. Sarah sat for a moment in pitch darkness, half trying to compose herself, the other half trying to mare sense of what had just occurred. A low chuckle amerced from the darkened room and the lights flickered, once, twice, then a third time. This time they stayed illuminated, though Sarah would have rathered it dark if it would've kept her from seeing whom she was sharing the room with.

Delicately light blond hair caressed his face, not a strand out of place. His eyes firm, mismatched; one a dingy brown, while the other a cold heartless blue. An arrogant grin lay across his lips, concealing the canines which lay behind them. Black skin clinging breeches covered his legs, and a pair of knee high black boots accompanied them. A while poet shirt hung loosely from his frame, it opened slightly, reviling a gold pendent hanging around his neck, though Sarah didn't know it's meaning. He smelt strong of rain, though she scented the faint smell of sandalwood.

She peeled her eyes from his figure and gazed around her living room at the disorder his entrance had caused upon it but something brought her eyes back to his delicate features. Her first impulse was to stand, for she'd never faced him sitting before and she wasn't sure of his intentions. In the time she'd spent in the Labyrinth she had never much spoken to him, and when she had, it had either been with defiance, abhorrence or awe.

"One of your more, chaotic, entrances isn't it?" she mused taking her eyes from him for a long moment, only to bring them back.

"I suppose it is," he said glancing at the discombobulated room "but no matter, I've come on important business, Sarah." She waited for him to continue but he seemed to be waiting on her reaction. Sarah was a fairly opened-minded person, so she hadn't managed to scream just yet, nor throw anything at the supercilious king before her.

"Knowing I haven't wished anyone away in quiet sometime," she managed "I'm curious to what your _business_ might be." He took a few steps forward and he fiddled with his glove a moment, knowing once he'd told her why he'd come, she wouldn't be so understanding as she had so far.

"You may not have wished anyone away," he started "but young Tobias has. And I've come to advise you not to mention him to your parents, for they have no knowledge of him." She stood there a moment, trying to comprehend his words. Everything blurred for a moment, as if she was dreaming. The downpour outside become heavier and Sarah looked from the Goblin King to her porch door that was still gaping open. Almost comically she left him standing there, waiting for her to scream at him, accuse him of _making_ her brother say the words or, better yet, throw something, and she went and closed the two doors and locked them. She started picking up the fallen books, trying to keep her mind set on something else besides Toby, at least for one moment. He stood there a moment, a bit uneasy, wondering whether she was going to break down crying or just ignore him, finally she set the last book on the shelf and faced him. She opened her mouth a few times, as if wanted to ask a question but picking another to ask first, then starting the process all over again.

"What do you _mean_, they have no knowledge of him?" she asked in a weak but calm voice.

"They don't remember him," he explained "I've cast a spell to help them forget, so they won't morn over a lost son." She paused a long moment. Help them forget… like she forgot in the ballroom. A million things raced through her mind and she felt as if she needed to sit down.

"Why are you telling me this?" she murmured.

"So they wouldn't think you weren't sound of mind," he explained as if it were common knowledge. Her eyes narrowed at him and he braced himself, _now_ she was going to yell.

"_NOT SOUND OF MIND_?" she asked, her voice seemed to rip and she fell under a dull roar "hell like I'm sound of mind. I'm never going to **_BE_** sound of mind if I have to keep dealing with… with… this."

"And what would _this_ be?" he asked, finding her mood quiet amusing. She didn't answer him, though she very well heard what he'd said, she just sat down on the couch and held her shaking hands together as if she'd been terrified out of her mind.

"Is there anything I can do?" she looked up at him. Jareth was thrown off by this; he wasn't expecting her to choose to save her brother _again_, this time it not being her fault. He licked his lips and thought a moment, she'd been quiet understanding so far, and she hadn't thrown anything at him, nor had she accused him of anything. She'd been quiet good considering what he'd told her, and yet there was a part of him that couldn't resist messing with her mind.

"Perhaps we can come to," he paused and licked his lips again "an agreement." She paused a long time and just looked at him, was he kidding? Apparently not, but she would have liked it if he had been.

"Agreement," she repeated, her eyes crossing the living room floor. Her eyes crossed the floor and worked there way up his body, though she moved them quickly to his eyes. He locked his eye contact with hers, not in a cruel way, not to make her uneasy, but just to keep her eyes to his. "What _kind_ of agreement?"

"Perhaps we should negotiate," he said simply, waving his hand "I'd hate to just pick something for you to do in exchange for your brother's safe return." _No, _she thought solemnly _but I'm sure you've got a few ideas. _

"I agree," she said giving a nod and standing to her feet "I'd hate it too." He laughed at this and watched her walk into another room. He paused, wondering if he was to follow or stay put. Surely he didn't wish to wander throughout her house, though it would be an interesting experience. He heard a strange sound coming from the other room and moved slightly as if to see. "Are you going to stand in there all alone or come in here?" she asked in a light hearted tone. Jareth made his way into the other room and figured it was a kitchen, though he wouldn't have guessed if not for the sink.

"What are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. He eyed the strange device that was leaking black-brown liquid into a large pot.

"Making coffee," she said quietly "you _do_ know what that is, don't you?"

"Well Sarah, I'm not a complete idiot," he said, his voice tinting with sarcasm.

"Just checking," she said simply, pulling two cups out of the cabinet "I'm not completely sure what they have Underground and I _know_ you have no idea what a coffee machine is so…" He nodded in agreement. The coffee machine cut off and she turned around, seeing Jareth was fiddling with her spice rack. "You put anything in yours?" she asked, hesitating slightly. He stopped and looked up, seeming embarrassed that he was going through her things, he shook his head. A sinewy smile rippled across her face, he did _seem_ like the type that drank coffee black. She set both cups on the table and sat down, outlining the rim with her finger a few times, she dare not look up.

Jareth was watching her attentively. She was nervous, that much he was sure of, but there was something else. Perhaps fear? It she was afraid, she didn't show it. He took a swig of his coffee and blinked, she made it so strong, it surprised him. He noticed too, she didn't put anything in her drink, though she didn't bother with it with the exception of her tracing the cup's rim over and over again.

"Any ideas?" he asked, trying to break the silence. She looked up quickly, so quickly in fact he was afraid she was about to start yelling again. But it seemed he'd just startled her.

"Well," she paused "I'm not entirely sure of what you'd want. I, apparently, have nothing materially of worth. So I'm confused at to what you'd be interested in." She bit her lip over this and he smiled a little, though concealed it seeing how much it seemed to bother her.

"I see myself as a reasonable man," he said simply and paused a moment to look at her. Her expression didn't change, though she wanted to laugh at this. "And to be fair-"

"Since when are you fair?" she asked, cutting him off. He smirked a catty smile and placed his elbow on the table, placing his chin on his hand.

"Well Sarah, I figured you'd be grateful for that," he mused "considering you spoke so much about being fair the last time we met."

"I was fifteen," she reminded him "I was fifteen and a brat." He smirked at her, which unnerved her even more.

"So you don't wish for me to be fair?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow at a peculiar angle and lifting his head off his hand.

"Well no," she stumbled over her words "I mean yes but… being fair would mean a fair trade and I'd really rather not be turned into a goblin, no offence."

"None taken," he said simply "but mind you, I'm a reasonable man and have no intention in turning you into anything." He took a long sip of his coffee, leaving her to wonder where in fact, he was going with this. "I'll give you a break Sarah," he said, giving her a brash smile "take your brother's place and in half a year's time I shall let you go." She thought a moment, half a year of her life verses her brother being trapped Underground forever.

"What's the catch?" she asked, feeling that this all was way too easy.

"No catch," he assured her "only, I will be your king and you shall treat me with respect. Though you seem to have learned some manners since the last time we've met."

"That's all?" she asked.

"That's all," he smiled. She couldn't help but feel that… he was planning something or… perhaps had a loophole so he could leave her in an oubliette or throw her in the bog.

"Seems too easy," she admitted.

"I told you," he said simply, taking another drink "I'm a very reasonable man when I want to be. I assure you; I will not harm you, nor attempt to let anything hurt you during your stay. Assuming you'll be reasonable with me and we can both act like adults." She smiled a little and then her face fell.

"What about when I get back?" she asked "everyone is going the think I've been missing for six months."

"Hum, that is a problem isn't it?" he thought a moment "I'll simply have to rewind time before I send you back. So you won't be gone more than an hour your time. Is that to your liking?" She nodded.

"Can I pack some things?" she asked.

"Of course," he gave one last reassuring smile "do we have an agreement?" She thought about this for a long moment, wondering if this, in fact, was the right choice. She gave a firm nod and then shifted her gaze from the King and nodded a few shorter times.

"Yes," she finished quietly and got up from the table.


End file.
